


Kimono, "The Beloved" Dragon

by bigperryman



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigperryman/pseuds/bigperryman
Summary: My name is Kimono.  For all my life I have been loved and asked for advice, but why?  Why is it so amazing that I know all?  I made my Sanctuary after being bitten by that dragon, and now I realize that it is my job to help the future children.  I must keep the dragons under control and I must keep the children safe before the world we know collapses.





	

#  Chapter 1 - The Wisest Pony in Ponyville

Twilight sat with her head up high and her pride blaring like a flashlight.  Today was the day that Princess Celestia would announce the smartest pony in Ponyville, and everyone knew who that was.  "Hey Twi," a familiar southern accent sang as a body plopped down next to her.  "Ready to be announced today?"

  
"You'll get it for sure," Pinkie Pie squealed, cramming herself in between Applejack and Twilight.

  
"You bet," Twilight giggled, grinning from ear to ear.  "I even have everything planned out!  A twenty seven page long speech, all memorized and up here!"  She pointed to her head with her hoof and gasped of happiness and anxiety when the Princess walked out to the balcony.

 

"Greetings, fellow ponies!  Today I will declare the wisest pony of Ponyville, the one to help us in our battle to slay the dragons!"  Her eyes widened when she spotted Spike's shocked face out of the audience.  "Not you, Spike," she quickly muttered before clearing her throat.  "To slay the bad dragons that hate us all and wish to kill all of ponykind!  The wisest pony of Ponyville is beautiful..."

 

"Yes," Twilight whispered.   
  


"Kind..."   
  


"Yes..."   
  


"Has the most beautiful purple hair and fur in all of Equestria..."   
  


"It's Twilight," her friends chattered excitedly.   
  


"It's Twilight," the audience groaned.  Celestia looked around with a sly grin and held her head up high.   
  


"Kimono."  Everyone gasped.  Twilight's jaw dropped to the floor along with her heart.   "Kimono is the wisest pony in the land."   
  


"But Princess," Applejack subsided, "who is Kimono?"   
  


"Kimono is old and remembers a time when unicorns and pegasi did not even roam with the earth ponies.  She tells times of the past and lives in Sanctuary.  I've never seen her myself, but I can tell by my magic that someone lives there."   
  


"Where's Sanctuary," Rainbow Dash called up to the balcony.   
  


"Past the Everfree Forest is where no pony dares to travel, because nopony has come back alive to tell to tale.  We call it Old Ponyville, for it is exactly how it sounds.  All the way through the abandoned town, there is a cherry blossom and a marble trail that leads down to a gazebo.  Do not think about going though, it is too dangerous."  Then with that, Princess Celestia gave a nod and turned to leave back into her palace.   
  


Tears streamed down Twilight's cheeks, but Fluttershy grabbed onto her hoof.  "Come on."   
  


"What," the other five asked in shock.   
  


"We're going to Old Ponyville."   
  


"You want to go, Fluttershy?"   
  


"Yeah, sure," she sighed, fidgeting with her tail.  "I think we can find Kimono.  Meet back here tomorrow morning and we'll leave, alright?"  Fluttershy stood quickly and galloped away, keeping her head down.   
  


"Do ya'll think something's wrong with Shy?"   
  


"No, Applejack, she knows Everfree better than any of us," Rarity sighed with a smile.  

 

"Twilight, we're going to make you meet Kimono so that you can see how much smarter she is.  

 

The princess doesn't know what she's talking about, dear!"   
  


Then after the girls left, Twilight was left alone in the rain sobbing.  Spike frowned and jumped up next to her, grabbing her hoof to hold it and he kicked his legs, keeping his eyes locked on the ground.  "Sorry, Twi."  She sniffed deeply.   
  


"It's not your fault Spike."

#  Chapter 2 - Nightmare of the Everfree

_ Kimono was beautiful.  She had the face and body of a goddess, even more so than Princess Celestia and Luna combined.  She was incredible, with the longest dark purple hair Twilight had ever seen and her eyes were golden and precious.  Every word that came from her mouth was intellectual and precise and doves seemed to swirl around her as well as beautiful leaves and the wind. _ _  
  
_

_ "Are you Kimono?" _ _  
  
_

_ The "dragon slayer" laughed wickedly, showing sharp fangs as her eyes morphed to look like Spike's and she clutched her claws around Twilight as tight as she could. _   
  


Twilight woke up with a start, gasping for breath and looking around.  "Spike?  Spike!"   
  


"What's the matter?"   
  


"Kimono..."   
  


"What about her?"   
  


"She's horrible."   
  


"I think you just had a bad dream, it's alright Twi.  It's almost time to meet the girls and I have your things together, do you want to go ahead and leave so we can wait for them?"  Twilight looked to the clock.  4:42.  She was supposed to meet them at five.   
  


"Yes."  Twilight sighed and picked up a brush with her magic, detangling her long, sleek, purple and pink mane and tail before grabbing her bag in her mouth, throwing it around her neck and sluggishly traveling downstairs.  "Are you sure you want to go, Spike?"   
  


"Of course!  I gotta meet her!"   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Oh, uh...  You wouldn't understand."   
  


"Alright."  Twilight shut the door behind them and kept her head down all the way to the center of town, digging her hoof in the ground to pass time before Rarity pranced over.   
  


"Hello, dearest!"   
  


"Hi."   
  


"Oh, you sound grumpy."  Rainbow Dash fluttered down from the clouds, Applejack ran up from the farm and Pinkie hopped all the way from her bakery.  "Where's Fluttershy?"  Five minutes late, the yellow pegasus walked to the group, adjusting a bag of trinkets.   
  


"What are those, Shy," Applejack questioned.  Fluttershy looked over her brow at the group and blinked a few times to make something up.   
  


"You'll see."  She turned around and began walking the way she came before stopping to turn and look.  "Are you coming?"  The group ran after her and Dash flew up to stay next to her.   
  


"When did you become awesome?"   
  


"We're on a mission and if we have to go through Everfree I feel it's my responsibility to make sure we stick together, Dash."   
  


"Oh, aren't you just the sweetest," Fluttershy heard Rarity giggle and both pegasi looked back to see Spike riding on Rarity's back, combing and braiding her hair.  Nothing out of the ordinary, just two strange lovebirds.   
  


"Well, do you know Kimono?"   
  


"I've heard of her, but I've never seen her.  I don't think that anypony has."   
  


"Then how do you know how to get to Old Ponyville?"  Fluttershy bit her lip and remembered the time she stood at the edge of Everfree, staring deep into the abyss of Old Ponyville.  She didn't dare go into the town, so she ran back as fast as she could.   
  


"I have a map," she lied, keeping her head and eyes down.   
  


"You're not a good liar."   
  


"I'll tell you later."  The girls stood at the edge of Everfree and waited for Fluttershy to make the first move.  "Run."  As fast as Fluttershy could she charged through the forest with four girls behind, one overhead.  The girls behind shrieked at the sound of growls and claws, Rainbow Dash took this to go faster, and Fluttershy kept calm.   
  


She tore the dirt behind her and sprinted along the path, then the spot came into view with brush overgrown around a tall, dirt wall.  "Fluttershy, that's a wall, look out!"  Fluttershy braced herself and held her head down, running as fast as she could towards the barrier before breaking through and vanishing.   
  


"She's gone," the girls cried out and Rainbow Dash landed on the ground.   
  


"What are you waiting for?  Come on!"

#  Chapter 3 - Old Ponyville, Old Kimono

Old Ponyville was all so rotten and disgusting.  Every ounce of life it once held was just gone, left like it was when ponies still lived there.  A horrible, creepy vibe lifted from the fog that floated around.   
  


In the center of town, there was a huge Christmas tree and a candy cane at the top that seemed like it used to glow.  Far past the tree was an old dusty palace with a drawbridge and ripped, decaying flags.  The pink and purple tint on the palace seemed to have faded to a grey color and the pictures on the flags had been warped by time, sadness and weather.  A long carriage train was on its side and the flowers were dead all around.   
  


"Oh my Goodness," Rarity whispered, looking around the place.   
  


"Holy Celestia," Rainbow Dash mumbled, taking a few wobbly steps forwards into Old Ponyville.  The only thing the girls could hear was the sound of a biwa from deep in the heart of the land.   
  


"What's that," Twilight questioned.   
  


"Some sorta guitar," Applejack noted and Spike hopped off of Rarity's back.   
  


"Come on, follow me!"   
  


"Spike," Pinkie shouted, "how do you know where to go?"   
  


"Just come on!"  He tripped over a rock and stood back up as fast as he could, letting the ponies follow him and he stopped at the cherry blossom and marble path which was described.   
  


"Spike, how did you know this?"  Spike looked back at Twilight and sighed, folding his arms.   
  


"I don’t know."  He hesitantly led them down the marble path, stepping as silently as he could.  The once bright, plush grass was dead and mushy and the path which used to be white was now brown.  The gazebo that was as white as the path was dark brown and cracked, but nevertheless, there sat the purple pony with her biwa.   
  


"Ma'am?"  Spike slowly walked up to the gazebo and tilted his head, holding his hands to his chest.  "Uh, you probably remember my dad.  I'm Pinbroth Gillspotten Heath Spike the Second, but he was Master Pinbroth Gillspotten Heath Spike."   
  


"Master indeed."  She stopped playing her lute and the girls stood in shock, waiting and staring at her.  Kimono turned her head to see the girls watching her every move and her bright green eyes glittered and illuminated.  Her eyes were identical to Spike's, just like a dragon's, and she had long, sharp teeth.  One of her front legs was gone, replaced by a wooden prosthetic attached to her scaly stub, appearing she didn't like it's dragon look so she cut it off.  Even though she had dark rings around her drowsy eyes, she still found a smile.   
  


Her cutie mark was a depiction of two lanterns that illuminated a soft green in the dark, cold morning and her pelt was light purple, but her mane and tail were uncut for so long and dark purple.  They had to have been at least fifteen feet long.  "You seven are brave.  Especially you, Spike.  Even though you knew what happened to Old Ponyville, you still came back."  The weary, young looking pony grunted of pain when she stood on her bad leg, limping up to the others.  She was much shorter than they were, but still looked like a beautiful young pony.  "I will allow each of you one question then guide you back to Ponyville."   
  


"What happened to the others that came before us," Rarity asked.   
  


"I do not know."   
  


"Why did you stay," Applejack asked.   
  


"This is my home."   
  


"Why do you look so young," Pinkie Pie asked.   
  


"I was bitten by a dragon and given immortality and a few dragon powers myself."   
  


"What happened to the others," Fluttershy asked.   
  


"Either old age got them or a dragon killed them."   
  


"Will you come back to Ponyville with us," Rainbow Dash asked.   
  


"Of course.  I must show you the way there."   
  


"Will you stay," Twilight asked.  Kimono's eyes glistened and the seven stared at her excitedly.  

"Please, ma'am?"   
  


"Let me think about it."   
  


"I didn't get a turn," Spike complained.   
  


"What is your question?"  Kimono knelt down to his height and he smiled brightly.   
  


"Can you show us around Old Ponyville?"  The others smiled brightly and nodded, agreeing with Spike.   
  


"Yes.  But now I have a question for you."   
  


"Yes," the girls asked in unison.   
  


"Please help me restore my land and let me ask the Princess to have my friends back.  I know she has the ability to bring them back, but I have been lonely for a hundred years.  I cannot go on any longer.  It may take centuries to rebuild, but I will be here...sadly.  Restore my land and I will yours."   
  


"Ours?  That doesn't matter, you can answer later.  Of course we will," Rainbow Dash spat out quickly.   
  


"Anything," Pinkie Pie added and Kimono gave a nod, her long hair falling in her face.  "What's your name?"   
  


"One question.  I will show you what you want."  Then the old, kind pony limped ahead of the other seven, but Twilight bit her tail and stopped her.  "Yes?"  Twilight squeezed her eyes shut and her horn illuminated.  The cherry blossom came back to life, the grass grew plush once again, the brown melted from the gazebo and the marble path cleansed itself.  Twilight had to show she was more important than this other impostor.   
  


"Young mare," Kimono whispered, glancing around Sanctuary.  It was even more beautiful than when ponies populated the land.  Tears pulled at her eyes and a warm, kind smile crept over her face.  She limped back to her gazebo and hugged her arm around one of its tall pillars, shutting her eyes.  Twilight didn't know that she would make Kimono cry.  "Listen to my story, children.  I have lived through times you do not know, both hard and good.  These are the tales of what Ponyville used to be.  Who am I?  Well..."

#  Chapter 4 - Please Apologize

Kimono wasn't used to walking on her leg.  She had almost forgotten how to do it over the years, but she slowly found her way and was able to trot with the others.  "See, that's the way," the hyper pink girl giggled, hopping along.  "I knew you could walk!"   
  


"Yes, I did too, pink one."  The girl laughed with an ending snort.   
  


"My name is Pinkie Pie, silly!"   
  


"Pinkie?"  Kimono's eyes widened of the shock and trauma of the name.  "Pinkie..."   
  


"What?"   
  


"I do believe it would be your two times great grandmother, but I knew a Pinkie Pie.  She just wasn't so hyper."   
  


"Oh, cool!  Was there a fun one?"   
  


"Yes.  Minty.  She was always getting in trouble."   
  


"Oh.  Well I don't like getting in trouble but sometimes it happens you know sometimes but most of the time it's not even my fault and it's the Cake's twins and I-"   
  


"-mind her," Rarity sighed as the pink pony continued, hopping along happily.  "So, do you like fashion?"   
  


"Do I look like I like fashion?"   
  


"Oh!  Uh, possibly?"   
  


"I have not seen a pair of socks in a hundred and fifty years, and those were on Minty."   
  


"You're one bucket of sunshine, aren't ya," Applejack teased and Kimono blinked her fluttery eyes.   
  


"No.  The sun does not shine at Sanctuary anymore."  The group eyed the beautiful pony.   
  


"Uh, it was a joke," Applejack mumbled.   
  


"Oh.  Ha."   
  


Rainbow Dash leaned over to Fluttershy and whispered in her ear.  "Kimono's, like, really weird.  Let's bail-"   
  


"You would be strange as well, if you were stuck here all alone and this is the first pony interaction you have had in years and years."   
  


"How did you hear that," Dash stuttered.   
  


"I hear all."  Fluttershy gasped in shock as she watched the pony's ears become sharper.  The thick fur fell out and they flicked a bit, but none of the others noticed except for her.   
  


"Kimono?"   
  


"Yes, Fluttershy?"   
  


"What's-  Never mind."  Fluttershy didn't want to startle the old pony, so she suggested it was best to keep to herself.   
  


"You were going to mention the scales."   
  


"Yeah," Fluttershy whispered.   
  


"Do not fear them, for they happen more often than usual.  Twilight Sparkle?"   
  


"Yes?"  Twilight was tired from making every building, bush and rock they passed into a beautiful version of itself.   
  


"You do not have to make them all perfect."   
  


"Yes I do," Twilight roared, spinning to push her snout against the other pony's.   
  


"I know why you are mad, and it is petty."   
  


"Oh really?  Then why don't you work your magic and tell us all what wise old Kimono knows!  You aren't even a unicorn for Luna's sake!"   
  


"You are mad," Kimono began, standing taller to Twilight by raising her head and glaring deep into her soul.  The wind whipped her mane and tail around as the chill in the wind picked up and the black clouds barrelled overhead.  Kimono's eyes illuminated pure green and her pupils reduced to fine slits.  Venom trickled down her fangs and slowly scales crept over her neck.  "Because you were not given a ridiculous award about how smart you are!"   
  


"It isn't ridiculous like this stupid journey we had to go on to find an old coot!"   
  


"I know exactly why you came, because Fluttershy sent you here to get me so that I could lead your army!"  Kimono barred her teeth and hissed, flicking her snake tongue inside of her mouth.  "And if all ponies act the way you do, Twilight Sparkle, I think I will have to side with the dragons when I was not going to side at all!"   
  


"Twilight, just apologize," Rarity cried over the winds and Twilight hissed.   
  


"No!"   
  


"Apologies do not work," Kimono shouted even more horrifically than Luna could, "apologies are just words!"   
  


"I would die before I ever gave you an apology!"  Kimono shut her eyes and took a deep, long breath, sitting down.  "Say something!  Fight back!  Are you too scared, you old, friendless hag?"   
  


"You wonder why I am the wisest pony in the land," Kimono murmured, "because I am better than fighting like a child."   
  


Twilight shrieked in disgust and stormed away, making the others follow slowly.   
  


"Kimono," Spike hiccuped, sobbing as he hugged onto her and buried his face in her fur.  "Do it for my Dad..."  With that Kimono stood slowly and opened her normal eyes, watching Twilight gallop and the girls trudge.   
  


"Yes, Spike, I was going to."   
  


#  Chapter 5 - What Love Makes of Us

Kimono glanced around at the empty, bright world and sat by herself.  "There," Twilight seethed, "we've restored your stupid world.  Will you come with us now?"   
  


"Yes."  Taking one last glance around Old Ponyville, she sighed and kept her head down.  Nothing was worse than having to say goodbye to the only place that she knew and loved.  "Let us go, and please let me come home as soon as I possibly can."  Kimono wobbled up to her wooden leg and limped along, keeping her head down all the way.   
  


"Uh, Kimono, are you alright?"   
  


"Yes, Pinkie, just leave me be."  The pink haired pony sighed and kicked rocks along the silent way back home through the Everfree.  Kimono felt a tug at her mane and tail after a while and looked back to see it was swirled up into neat, pristine buns held with chopsticks.  "Rarity, what-"   
  


"I felt like you needed a bit of, you know, fashion.  Like we were talking about earlier," the white unicorn offered with a smile and a grin.   
  


"Alright."  Kimono nodded and continued to stare at the ground.  The raindrops plinked gently on Kimono's back and ran off of her face, tickling her scaly ears softly.   
  


"I love you so much," she heard from behind and her eyes shot back to Rarity and Spike, both making out deeply.  Kimono gasped and galloped as fast as she could on her leg far ahead to Twilight Sparkle, her eyes wide and her lip trembling.   
  


"Twilight Sparkle!"  Twilight ignored her, keeping her nose in the air.  "Twilight Sparkle, you have to do something."   
  


"Oh, you can't this time?"   
  


"You do not understand," Kimono whispered and Twilight noticed the panicked look on the usually calm pony's face.   
  


"Okay."  Kimono and Twilight both ran ahead and burst through the brush of the Everfree.  "What's the matter?"   
  


"They are in love!"   
  


"They always have been-"   
  


"No, Twilight Sparkle, listen to me!  If they are in love at the start of this war, your Ponyville will end up like my Ponyville!  I was the reason that I was left alone!"   
  


"What do you mean?"  Twilight tilted her head and sat down across from Kimono, furrowing her brow.   
  


"I loved a dragon," Kimono wept, holding her head down.  Her soaking wet fur stuck to the scaly parts of her body and Twilight gasped when half of her deep, eggplant purple tail swirled to a scaly, gem-like tail.  "I loved him so much...  Then he gave me his powers, told me his legacy would live through me, then he took advantage of me!  He created a monster out of a pony!  A wise pony that was so foolish, did you not listen to my story?  I was that pony, and I must pay for it for the rest of my life!"   
  


"You?  Oh, no, Kimono...  Please don't cry, I can help," Twilight stuttered, placing a hoof on Kimono's back.  She spotted the other girls that all stared and Twilight shook her head, nodding them away from Kimono.   
  


"I am wise to your queen because I am old and I have experience with dragons," she whispered.  "Without me, you would have gotten that award that meant so little to me but so much to you."   
  


"But Celestia wants to see you.  You're her only mystery, you're New Ponyville's only mystery!  Everyone wants to know if Kimono is dead or alive, beautiful or ugly, or if she's even real, and here I, Twilight Sparkle, have the Kimono of Old Ponyville!  Can we put that fight behind us and please let me help you?"   
  


"Yes," Kimono whispered, "that, to me, is the wisest idea of all."   
  


"Alright," Twilight agreed with a kind smile, hugging her arms around Kimono's neck.  "I'm going to get your friends back, even if it's the last thing I ever do.  You shouldn't have to live your mistake forever in a rotten wasteland of pity."   
  


"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle.  Now, who is this princess again?  I do not know her."   
  


"You'll love Princess Celestia, come with me!"  Then with that, Twilight ran ahead and Kimono tried to keep up on that wooden leg all the way through Ponyville.   
  


#  Chapter 6 - The Royal Request

"Princess Celestia!"  Twilight dashed through the halls of the palace far ahead of Kimono, who limped and whimpered all the way, wincing at every step on that horrible leg.  "Princess, I found Kimono!"   
  


"I thought she was just a wise tale for the fillies," Luna mumbled.   
  


"I did too, the award was supposed to be an April foals joke," Celestia whispered back to Luna.  Celestia stood proud and tall as Twilight skidded to a halt in front of her princess.  Kimono stumbled wearily behind, collapsing onto the floor.   
  


"How dare you not bow to the Princess," Luna bellowed and Kimono whispered something to herself.   
  


"Do not speak, Luna," Celestia announced, glaring harshly at her sister.  "Why do you come to Ponyville?"   
  


"I come to ask for my friends back," Kimono wheezed, trembling and soaking with rain water from her spot.   
  


"Friends?"   
  


"My friends, they all died!  I am even older than you are, Princess Celestia, you do not understand."   
  


"But," Celestia stuttered, "I'm supposed to be the Princess!  The oldest!"   
  


"I know, but you do not know," Kimono whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.  "The more I speak to you, the more I transform into a different version of myself that I do not like.  Many moons ago I was bitten by a dragon and taken advantage of, just like I have told Twilight Sparkle, now please give me my friends back!  I have lived a hundred years without any pony interaction," she sobbed, holding onto Celestia's hooves.  Her tears ran down the Princess's shoes and Luna rolled her eyes.   
  


"How do we know that she's even from around here?"   
  


"But she's not," Twilight snapped, making Luna's eyes widen.   
  


"Did you just yell at royalty?"   
  


"Yes, and I'll do it again if you don't give Kimono a chance!"   
  


"You poor thing," Celestia whispered without giving care to the others around her, watching scales form down her back.   
  


"I restored her land," Twilight announced, "now please just give her her friends back so that we can win this war!"  Kimono sniffled and held her head down.   
  


"How many are there?"   
  


"Minty," Kimono mumbled, "Star Catcher, Wysteria, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie...  They are all my ponies, not yours that their name comes from."   
  


"I will," Celestia nodded.   
  


"You will after the war.  Then you will laugh in my face."   
  


"How did you know I would say that?  And I would never laugh in your face."   
  


"I know all," Kimono squeaked with a shrug.   
  


"Who do you think you are," Luna scoffed.   
  


"Who do you think I am," she asked Luna with teary eyes and a soft glare.  "Well..."   
  


#  Chapter 7 - Daddy Dearest

"...my name is Kimono.  For all my life I have been loved and asked for advice, but why?  Why is it so amazing that I know all?  I made my Sanctuary after being bitten by that dragon, and now I realize that it is my job to help the future children.  I must keep the dragons under control and I must keep the children safe before the world we know collapses."   
  


"Oh, what harm can simple puppy love do," Celestia giggled before Kimono tackled her to the floor.  She yanked Twilight and Luna down under her and braced herself.  "You, ma'am, are insane!"  Just as Celestia shouted this a shock wave from the horrific sound of a roar shattered the windows, and would have killed the other three if they weren't under Kimono's scaled shield of a back.  Kimono turned to glare at the huge dragon that hissed smoke into the palace.   
  


"Oh, Kimono.  Fancy seeing you here."   
  


"My pleasure," Kimono hissed, picking up a column in her now full dragon tail.  Her legs had transformed into those of a dragon's and two stubs protruded from her back, the beginning of dragon wings.  She threw the marble into the side of the much larger dragon and she grabbed onto either side of his nostril.  "Why do you wish to hurt them."   
  


"Because Wysteria hurt me, now where is she!"   
  


"Not here!"   
  


"You liar!"   
  


"No," Twilight offered, standing up behind Kimono in shards of broken glass, "she's telling the truth.  Kimono never tells a lie!"   
  


"That does not matter," the dragon roared.   
  


"Yes it does!"   
  


"Those are just words!"  Twilight seethed and remembered when Kimono said the same thing.   
  


"You're hurt over something petty," she quoted, remembering her whole conversation.  "What did they ever do to you!"   
  


"Wysteria disobeyed me and tried to kill my kind!  Like you are, I am defending my side you foolish pony."   
  


"What's your name," Twilight shouted at him and Kimono looked behind her to see the doors slam open.   
  


"Dad," Spike screamed, running into the room.  "Dad, you have to stop!"   
  


"Spike?  Don't defend these colorful furry monsters!"   
  


"I have the souls of Kimono's friends that you kept as a promise," Spike explained as the other five girls stormed into the room, "and this war doesn't have to go on if you free them!"   
  


"Nonsense," Master Spike shouted, flaring his blue scales.  "I will battle you, Kimono my bride, until I die!"   
  


"Bride," the group shouted in shock.   
  


"Oh, you've never wondered where you got your purple scales and green eyes?  Well when a mommy pony and daddy dragon love each other very much-"   
  


"Shut up, Master," Kimono spat.   
  


"You're just as feisty as they day you became a traitor."   
  


"You stole me away!"   
  


"You came with me and you know it, Kimono!"   
  


"Kimono's my mom," Spike questioned, feeling the fluffy green tufts of fur on his head.  "Whoa, I'm like a hybrid!"   
  


"You never loved me, you wanted to start war!"   
  


"Very true, but you came with me."   
  


"I did not!  You tied me up and forced me out of Sanctuary!"  Kimono's last patch of fur vanished and Twilight gasped when her scales began to radiate a bright white light.   
  


"Kimono, no!"  At a single white tear, the pony was picked up into the air and the only thing seen through the harsh light that emanated from the tear was two wings spreading and a horrific dragon screech of terror filled the night.   
  


#  Chapter 8 - Kimono Dragon

The dragon was horrible.  It wasn't Kimono.  The being landed on all of its terrifying legs and Celestia backed the girls up.  "You," Kimono hissed, spreading her wings, "give me my friends back."   
  


"Never."  Kimono lunged at the dragon and he slapped her away, ripping a hole in the side of her face.  As she stood again, he clenched her throat and she choked.  "You're useless-"  Kimono speared through Master Spike's heart with her venomous fangs and she bit down as hard as she could, but she fell limp as he laughed.  "Pathetic, really.  Son, sorry about your mother."  Master Spike flicked Kimono to the floor like a burnt match.  "I'll get you a new one."   
  


"Mommy," Spike screamed, running to Kimono, but Twilight held him back.  Twilight shook her head and gasped, the visions of her restorations replaying in her head.   
  


"Twilight," Rarity whimpered, "do you have any ideas?"   
  


"Restore my land and I will yours," she quoted Kimono, her horn sparking.   
  


"I was told by an oracle that only the restored pony could kill me.  Restored?  What does that even mean?  Anyways!  Now, ponies, meet your fate!"  Master Spike blew fire from his mouth, but Twilight created an aura.  The aura spread over the walls and created a barrier.  "What is this?  What are you doing!"   
  


"Restoring my friend," Twilight shrieked, trying as hard as she could.  Kimono was covered in the aura and slowly she crept back to her pony form.   
  


"No," Master Spike whispered, watching Spike run to Kimono to hold her.   
  


After a few minutes, the aura faded and the pony lied there lifeless in Spike's lap.  Her matted pelt was now beautiful and sparkly like it was many years ago, and her long, dark purple hair was silky smooth and trailed on the floor like the Bubblegum Brook itself.  The rings were gone from her eyes, replaced by a soft makeup look.  Just like in Twilight's dream, Kimono was the most beautiful pony in Equestria, even with her marble prosthetic.  Best of all, she still had scaly, magnificent dragon wings.   
  


"Mommy?"  Kimono's eyes flicked open and Master Spike backed up.   
  


"I," Kimono whispered, standing on wobbly legs, "am not a toy.  I am not a doll you can throw out after you are done playing with her.  Kimono narrowed her eyes at him and took a step forwards.   
  


"I'll be back," Master Spike whimpered, "take your horrible friends!  I don't want them!"  He fled through the broken wall and Kimono watched, her hair flowing gently in the wind.

#  Chapter 9 - I Love You

"I am so sorry I never told you, Spike."  Spike grinned his toothy grin and wrapped his arms around her marble leg.   
  


"You're here now and that's all I care about."  She smiled and wrapped her good front leg around his back.  Her eyes glistened in the sunset as well as her fur and wings and she shut her eyes, letting the wind wash over her scalp.   
  


"Kimono?"   
  


"Yes, Twilight Sparkle?"   
  


"Ready to see your friends?"  Kimono looked to the ground and sighed, smiling.   
  


"No."   
  


"No," the girls gasped in unison.   
  


"Let them rest in peace.  They have had their time, and it was great as it lasted.  But now, it is my time to stay with you."  She smiled back at the shocked girls and tears pulled at her eyes.  "As much as I would love to see them, we should not disturb the souls."   
  


"Uh, oops," Pinkie squeaked and the girls made a barrier from the door with their bodies.   
  


"You did it, didn't you," Kimono mumbled.   
  


"Maybe we got too excited to see how happy you were and kinda did it?"  Kimono shook her head and sighed.   
  


"Fine then."  The girls made way and Kimono held her breath as they all walked in.  Minty, Star Catcher, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Thistle Whistle, Wysteria, and Cotton Candy.  She missed them so much.  "I, um..."   
  


"You don't have to explain yourself," her Pinkie comforted and the heard of girls ran to Kimono to give her a hug.   
  


"I love you," Kimono whispered as the sun began to set through the castle's huge hole.  "I love you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Read on deviantART:  
> http://octosexbang.deviantart.com/art/Kimono-The-Beloved-Dragon-665605358  
> Read on FIMFic:  
> https://www.fimfiction.net/story/365148/kimono-the-beloved


End file.
